Amy the Hedgehog
Amy the Hedgehog (エミー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Emī za Hejjihoggu), born as Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ, Emī Rōzu), and formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル, Rōjī za Rasukaru) is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend who has chased Sonic in love and has a long-term goal is to get Sonic to notice her and been trying to win his heart by any means, including impressing him by fighting robots, threatening to keep him locked in prison, and even forcing him. Also, with the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to Sonic's own Tails. Her Camelot counter part is Nimue, Lady of the Lake. Appearance :Voice actor: Lisa Ortiz (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese) Amy is a pink, peach skinned, female hedgehog that usualy have 3 hairs in front of her head. When she was 8 years old she had black eyes, had her hair in hedgehog style, and wore a green short sleeved sweater, an orange skirt and a gray and white sneakers with orange shoe laces. When she got older at age 12, she replaced her green sweater and orange skirt with a red dress with white décor, her blue and white shoes with red and white boots, and sporting a hair band and golden rings around her wrists. That was not all; she also had her hair arranged like an echidna’s, rather than her hedgehog style spikes she had beforehand, but she still retains the 3 hairs in front of her head and her eyes was changes into green. She is 90 cm (2'11") tall (although sometimes it looks as if she's almost the same height as Sonic), and weighs somewhere between 23 to 27 kg. Gallery File:54.png|Amy apologizing. File:55.png|Amy looking behind her. File:56.png|Amy's freaked out reaction. File:Sonic-free-riders-amy--signature.png|Amy in the Riders Saga. Personality Amy is a more girly personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but she's also a nature of an "optimistic tomboy", Amy has become far more violent and aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and usually threatens that she'll hit Sonic with it, which causes him to run away. She is shown to be really stubborn and bossy much to the annoyance of Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Knuckles, Sonic and mostly Tails. Amy seems to be a girly-girl and a tomboy, such as her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality; the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. She had shown a very powerful and aggressive attitude, always willing to fight, she had been training to fight by using weights. Amy is not against fighting and can fight when she needs to. Despite her violent tendencies, Amy is somewhat kind and sweet and has a very good heart, she never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters of the series. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless. She was determined to help the Flicky who had lost his family. Amy has a few personality traits that Sonic has as well. Like Chris, Amy felt strongly that there was a chance for the world to be saved and that people were basically good. Amy is also a rather likable person. Despite her being slightly annoying, she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a regular sweetheart, but with a strong sense of justice, a slightly tomboyish but more girly nature, and an over sweeping infatuation for Sonic. as the series progress, Amy also seems to become more bossy and infatuated with Sonic than before. This is probably due to the reason that she back then was more light and humorous. Amy's personality has added more a humor factor, which causes her to say or silly and embarrassing things even stuffing herself untill she becomes fat, morbidly obese, or just a swollen belly, that she does not find very embarrassing at all. Sonic responds in an annoyed, disgusted and confused way. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Love interest) *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend/As close as sisters) *Cheese the Chao *Christopher Thorndyke *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (also rival) *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna *Cosmo the Seedrian *Ella *E-102 Gamma *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Lily the Bird *Mister Stewart *Nelson Thorndyke *Linsey Thorndyke *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Samuel Oak *May *Max *Dawn Family *Nimue, Lady of the Lake (Camelot counterpart) Rivals *Rouge the Bat (Arch-Rival) *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Jessie (Rival in Love and Beauty) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Metal Sonic *Bokkun *Chaos (formerly) *Dark Oak *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth Abilities and Powers Amy has one of the widest ranges of skills in the series from her signature move the Hammer Attack to the basics shared by all like the Spin Dash to mimicries of other characters moves like the Rose Typhoon. in the Iblis Saga, it is revealed that Amy can turn invisible. Amy possesses super speed. She is one of the few Speed Type characters that does not augment their speed with the use of a special object or power (i.e. Blaze uses her pyrokinesis and Fire Boost, Jet the Hawk uses extreme gear and Tails uses his twin tails). This, along with general sneakiness, allows her to be able to catch Sonic from time to time. In many sagas in the series, such as Heroes Saga, she is usually one of the speed characters. Amy's primary method of attack is her Piko Piko Hammer, which she keeps in Hammerspace. With the Piko Piko Hammer, Amy can inflict major damage to her enemies. Amy is rather skillful with her hammer and is able to use it in a wide variety on moves and attacks, such as performing a somersault known as the Hammer Jump. She can also use it to perform the Tornado Hammer, and a move called the Propeller Hammer, to float through the air. Amy also has a special move where she is able to whack her hammer into the ground and send out a dome-shaped energy wave called "Rose Typhoon". Amy also possess some kind of super-human strength, as her Piko Piko Hammer does appear to weigh quite a bit. On top of that, on one occasion, when she accidentally hits Knuckles, she hits him with enough force to send him flying backwards into a nearby tree, without even noticing. History Past Synopsis Category:Sonic characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Light